Frozen Butterfly
by Aquamonkey
Summary: Based during MKX. When things fall apart at the seams, do you try and sew them back together again? Or let them go? Let them fly away, gently with the wind? *Warnings for swearing, mild to moderate violence and grit* AU Kara. Sub-Zero/Kara.
1. Chrysalis

**A/N: Hello MKX fans! I do love that game. And I have a soft spot for ol' frosty undies himself, Sub-Zero. This is AU Kara. So Internal Conflict and Clouded Visions did not happen. Smoke and Nightwolf are revenants. How epic was unmasked Scorpion though? Well done to NetherRealm Studios, they outdid themselves. *claps* I do not own MK, nor the realms, nor the characters. Only my OC's, which are Kara aka Vixen, Jakal, and Tiama. This was originally a one shot, but it would have been around 20,000 words, which I was worried may bore some readers, so, it will be split into around three chapters now. Thanks for the love guys, it's much appreciated!**

Frozen Butterfly

Chrysalis

Johnny, Takeda, Jacqui, Kung-Jin, Cassie, and Kara sat, in the helicopter, on their way to the Lin Quei temple.

Jacqui looked on the aerial map screen, and saw snow, falling quite heavily.

Cassie moved behind her. "Once we hit the drop point, we split up. Jacqui and I will come in from the south". She turned to Takeda and Kung-Jin. "You two from the west".

Jacqui pointed to a particular spot on the map. "Rendezvous here. The north entrance".

Jin spoke with cockiness. "Then what? A simple pickup and go?"

Cassie's eyebrow's raised and she smiled. "We bag him if he resists".

A huff was heard from further down the helicopter, and everyone looked, right at the Lin Quei member, who clearly wasn't very happy with being here. "Resists? He may well do. He's been acting odd lately, the old fool".

Johnny shook his head, and frowned. "Sub-Zero is no old fool, Kara".

But Takeda agreed with her, he could feel something was amiss. "Resistance might be more possible than you think...".

Cassie cut him off. "Don't sweat it. It comes to that, Sub-Zero won't know what hit him".

Kara smirked and chuckled at that. "Likely you, right in his groin. Yikes".

Everyone except the lady mentioned groaned at that.

And Johnny? Well, Johnny was one proud father. His daughter had come so far in her life, and accomplished so much.

* * *

Two acolytes ran up the steep stairwell, to their Grand-Master's chambers, where he sat, in the middle of the room.

The bowed in respect, before one spoke. "The forward defenses stand down as you command, Grand-Master".

The fellow beside him spoke next. "It is confirmed. Five intruders".

Sub's expression went from giving nothing away, to looking rather amused at the current situation. "It is time to entertain our guests". A diabolic smirk graced his mouth, and he stood up.

* * *

The team of five arrived, and moved around the side of the main building, as quietly as they could, keeping the sound of the crunching snow minimal, under their boots.

Cassie looked back, at her squad. "All right. I've got point". She looked at Takeda. "You, Jin, and Kara, that side". She pointed to the side opposite her, but the three seemed reluctant to move. "Move".

The three did so, as fast as they could. Cassie looked at Jacqui, whose look was determined. She smiled at that. "Ready?" Her friend nodded.

She ran forward, but had to stumble backwards, as the main doors opened, and Sub strolled out of the building, along with six men behind him.

They knelt down in front of a huge Buddhist monk statue. Jin shrugged and went to move, but Cassie mouthed 'don't'. He ignored her and she rolled her eyes.

"Dammit, Jin...".

* * *

Jin glared down the Lin Quei Grand-Master, as he strode toward him.

"You. I need t-".

Cassie yanked him back, and scowled.

Sub looked up, but did not turn their way. "You are not welcome here. State your intentions".

Johnny's daughter wasn't about to let the slightly aggravating Shaolin monk ruin their plans. "Grand-Master. We need you to come with us. My name is Sergeant-".

The six acolytes shot up, and several more appeared, all brandishing swords. They surrounded the group.

Sub-Zero stood up, and before he spoke, he saw Kara, behind this 'Sergeant', and his eyes narrowed. "You demand my cooperation. Yet you are cut off. Surrounded. What will you do?"

The five got into their fighting stances. None wanted the situation to go this way, but it seemed they had little choice but to fight.

"My father always spoke highly of you, Sub-Zero. He wants to talk". Cassie kept her tone polite, and respectful. It wasn't working however.

"Talking. Always his first choice".

Jin growled and wanted a fist fight, that much was obvious. He was done listening. "Okay...Let's try pummeling. Now!"

The group spaced out, to take on smaller groups of the acolytes. The buzz-cut hairstyle blond was really pissed off now. "Wait!"

* * *

Within seconds, everything erupted, and Cassie barely noticed Sub's fist, smashing towards her face. He kicked her in the stomach after she blocked his punch, so she retaliated by kicking him in the stomach, and he jumped back. He threw her onto the ground, and she rolled forward, before standing up.

"Cassandra Cage". The Grand-Master surveyed his surroundings, taking in the chaos. "You lead this group, but they do not follow. What would your mother do?"

He readied his fighting stance, and Cassie has heard enough. "Stop wasting time, and take you down".

The pair began fighting.

But Sub won, and Cassie had to sit there, in complete humiliation, licking her wounds.

But, he had to admit, she was tough. Better than he thought. More like her mother than she realised.

"You are more like your mother than you think".

* * *

Kara stared down her Grand-Master, furious at him, for attacking Cassie's team. What the in the realms was he playing at? They were there to liaison, not be beaten to a pulp. He even seemed to be smirking too, which made the young woman seethe, power flowed through her veins, aching to be let loose, but she had to bite her tongue. Bide her time...

The young woman was fuming. How could he turn on them? They were in enough shit as it was, and yet now, one of their biggest allies was screwing them over. Her cynicism had gotten the better of her, and she no longer held her tongue.

Sub-Zero then turned on Takeda, and when he was was finished battering him, he struggled to get back up again. Jacqui ran over to him, and her look to the cryomancer was venomous. She walked away from her injured friend, and got into her stance.

Jacqui fought well, she out in some powerful hits, but, she still fell, and sighed out her pain. However, before Sub walked away, she got up, and kicked up in the face. That stunned him, and he groaned.

* * *

Jin ran over to his friends, and got out his bow. He angrily attacked Sub, who was still out of it, so the monk effectively beat him down. But, he wasn't about to lose. He summoned up all of his strength, and disappeared, in a haze of ice cold smoke. Jin looked around confused, and was picked up and smashed into the ground, face first. He howled in pain, and his nose began streaming blood. He waved his hands, then placed one under his nose.

* * *

Kara finished fighting with her fellow clansmen, walked over to Takeda, and a lilac light came from her hands. He started to feel a little less fragile, and his wounds were healing. She then began to heal Cassie and Jacqui.

The young woman turned to her Grand-Master, and threw a telepathic blast at him, which knocked all the wind out of him.

"Oh and, Grand-Master? You forgot little old me. Seems you really have lost it". She turned to her friends, and put her arms out, either side of her. "See? What did I tell you? An old, beaten, run down fool".

* * *

The four were rounded up, but not Kara. She kept on throwing any of the men who tried to grab her away.

They were put in a line, with the acolytes behind them, in case they tried anything. Takeda tried to make light of the situation, but it fell on deaf ears.

"So, any ideas?"

Cassie didn't want to beg, or plead with the cryromancer, but she had a feeling she'd have too. "Sub-Zero...Let's talk".

He didn't listen, again. "That opportunity has passed".

Jin's nose had stopped bleeding, and all he felt was rage. "Got a new plan, Cage?"

Jacqui spat back. "You could'a followed the old one Jin".

Cassie rolled her eyes, and decided on a new approach...

...Threaten.

"You're gonna catch hell if you kill us...".

Sub-Zero's scar twitched, as his face moved. "Yes, I suppose so. Chuo! Dangjin!" A man stepped forward, and cut the groups bonds.

The four, and Kara were visibly confused. "That worked?"

A whistle made them all frown...

...Johnny.

* * *

Kara stared down Sub, and growled at him. "Oh, for fuck's sake. This was a setup? How cruel! Fucking...".

Her father, General Jakal, appearing from the doorway of the main building made her bite back her vicious torrent of words. "Kara! Stop. I understand your frustration. But, a test was needed".

Kara walked past him, into the temple, not even bothering to look his way. "Whatever. Screw you, you ice cold bastard. I'm not doing this anymore".

Jakal cringed at his daughter's words, and shook his head in apology to his leader. He followed Kara, but kept quite far back from her.

She was mortified, he knew why. But she'd come to understand...

... _Right?_

* * *

Cassie looked at her dad, and stood up. "So, this was all a...".

Sub finished her sentence. "A training exercise".

The sergeant shook her head, in shame. "Damn, I shoulda seen it".

Sub seemed to show a little compassion. "You and your friends show promise, Cassandra Cage. But until you function as one, you _will_ fall short".

The four bowed to him, he returned the bow, and walked away.

* * *

"WHAT? You're leaving? Why Kara?"

Kara was stuffing her belongings haphazardly, into a bag, in her room. "This little 'stunt' just reaffirmed for me that I don't want to be in this madhouse any longer. Dad, I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. It's stressing me out. You should know I don't deal well with stress".

Jakal laughed. "Well, you do have my temperament. But". He turned her to face him. "Why? Really, why leave?"

Kara looked at him, dropped her bag, and sat down on the bed. "I just, I can't listen to Sub a minute longer. He's a terrible leader. He's either not strong enough, or just goes for it, brute force. There's no in-between. I remember when he wasn't like that. He considered all the possibilities. Not just nothing, or violence. Resorting to attacking isn't the way the clan used to be, is it?"

Jakal moved aside his daughter's second bag, and sat down next to her. "Times have changed Kara. Sub's having to make really tough decisions. It can't be easy for him. I know you disagree, but".

Kara stopped him. "It's not that I disagree. There's no way it can be easy, to make decisions, that determine the outcome, of extremely dangerous, and volatile situations. Gonna talk me out of leaving?"

Her father shook his head. "No. You are a grown woman, you aren't my little cub anymore. You make your own choices in life. You must speak with Sub-Zero though. Shall I tell your friend's to wait, or leave without you? We could always create a portal back to Sonya's base of operations later".

Kara hugged him, and smiled. "Thanks Dad. Tell them to go on without me. I have some apologising and explaining to do".

Jakal nodded, stood up, and left her room.

* * *

Cassie pushed past Jin, who looked at her, discontent written all over his face.

Johnny followed his daughter, who was putting away her things.

She sighed. "The Lin Quei shredded us".

Jin hit back at her. "You, maybe".

Jacqui snapped back. "I see plenty of frozen boot-prints on your ass, too".

Johnny tried to rally the troops. Albeit in his own, comical, and slightly annoying way. "C'mon now...You're all winner in my book".

The foursome all sulked, until Johnny's phone buzzed.

"New orders. From General Blade. Priority One: Outworlders. Here in Earthrealm".

Takeda chimed in. "An invasion?"

Jacqui shook her head. "Couldn't be".

Johnny was silent, and that made Jin laugh. "You're not afraid, are you, Mister Cage?"

"Outworlders, I can handle. Is Kara coming with us?"

A loud knocking was heard on the helicopter door.

"That'd be a no. She has a ton of explaining to do. Look, I want to say sorry. She came here with an agenda, and that should not have happened. She should have kept personal matters just that, personal, to herself".

Jin snickered, only stopping after reciving a sharp glare from the General. "Personal? As in...oh, ah. Well now, that _is_ personal, isn't it?"

Jakal growled and smacked the ceiling. "No! Not like that. Urgh, kids today, always assuming everything is way more than it actually is. Sorry Johnny. I'm Jakal, Jin, but since there's already a Jin here, Jakal will do. Kara will join you all later".

The pair shook hands, and Jakal left the helicopter.

The team set off, headed to Outworld.

* * *

"You're leaving".

Kara didn't bother looking at her mentor. She just waved a hand behind her, a gesture that annoyed him. "Stop being petulant Kara. You're acting like a child".

Kara bit her inner cheek and growled. "And you are acting like a leader, when clearly, you aren't one. You lost the ability to lead a long time ago. You're a lone wolf, and that is not what the clan needs".

Sub-Zero bit back a potentially nasty retort. "And what might it need then? Someone clearly better than I. But whom? Other than you, and, since you are leaving, that leaves only your Father. Is he better than I? A more capable leader?"

Now Kara chose to look at him, but what she saw frightened her. Sub had a way, of using his icy blue eyes to make you shiver. He didn't need to freeze you, in order to make you squirm. All he needed was that look.

"Grand-Master, look...".

The cryomancer waved her off. "No point in calling me that anymore".

"Sub?" She paused. Did she really want to piss him off further?

The young woman decided to throw caution to the wind. After all, she was leaving tonight.

"Kuai?"

She swore she saw Sub flinch, and he virtually stomped away from her, and slammed her dormitory style room door shut.

 _All I am good at here is pissing people off. No point in staying. The clan is done for anyway. That's for certain._

 _Father, do forgive me. I know you want me to stay here, and support you, but...Earthrealm needs more people to help with their plight. And I want to, no, need too help. And being here, with a dysfunctional clan, and a leader, who fails miserably at his role._

* * *

As Kara left the building, Sub's voice stopped her. She turned to him, but only saw thin wisps of ice, drifting in the air, and gleaming aquamarine eyes.

"Kara. You wish to know why I am failing as a leader?"

That question confused the young woman. She wasn't sure whether to nod, shake her head, or ignore him.

He answered his own question, before she could do any of those things. "Hanzo still believes that the Lin Quei are responsible for the Shirai Ryu's demise. He refuses to grant me even a minute, to prove to him that it wasn't us responsible. That it wasn't my brother who murdered his wife and child. I have proof Kara, he just won't listen to me. The infighting, the threat of war on Earth, everything is getting on top of me. And I have no one to turn too. I am a leader Kara. I don't get to bare my soul to anyone, I don't get to feel anything, other than rage, and bitterness. That is my role, and one I do not wish for anymore. All I carry is shame. You are right. The Lin Quei deserve someone that can lead them, guide them to a better place, a better mindset. To become better warriors. A broken warrior can never be a pillar of strength, someone to look up too".

Kara felt sadness creep into her brain. Sub-Zero was right. He truly had no one. He wasn't allowed to talk, seek help. That would be seen as weakness.

"I cannot help someone who cannot help themselves".

Sub looked away, and the ice crystals around him shattered. "Your father said that to me once. You really are his child".

The young woman huffed. "I am _not_ a child".

The older man disappeared, but a mere whisper could be heard before he did.

It sounded like he said, _I'm sorry._

And Kara felt her eyes well up. She still wanted to leave, but she felt that she needed to help her former master. After all, he'd always helped her. And no matter how surly he could be, he helped her when she stumbled, or forget her katas.

* * *

Gruff exterior or not, he deserved a degree of sympathy.


	2. Flower

**A/N: I have no idea what happened here. Sweet Sub is something I've no idea how to write. So, erm, here goes nothing. That beard though, that is just divine. Heh. Mah ovaries. ;) *insert inappropriate fan-girl giggle here* The whole Scorpion and Sub-Zero thing? I feel like the game went into enough detail with it. I don't want to overload this, as I do want this to just be a Kara/Sub-Zero story. Sadness trigger warning.**

Flower

Kara decided to stay, a few days longer. She'd been in touch with General Blade, who, wasn't happy at her being there, but eventually accepted that things needed sorting out at the temple, so the young woman did need to stay. That made Jakal happy, but he knew his daughter was still unsure.

One morning, whilst training with some of the acolytes, who did not like her one bit, not after her rant at their leader anyhow, Kara finally mustered up the courage to go and apologise to her leader.

* * *

She found him, sitting in a vast garden, filled with cherry blossoms. She hadn't seem him much, since she hurled abuse at him. But, that didn't surprise her. She treated him like dirt, without knowing all the details.

And, now that she did? She felt terrible.

She still wished to leave though. She couldn't rid that from her mind. Why did they have to be in a permanently freezing cold place? It was okay for him, he could deal with it.

Her childishness kicked in, and she giggled.

 _Ol' frosty pants over there._

Sub already knew she was there.

"Kara. What is it?"

Kara stifled her giggle. "I wish to apologise for my behavior, and my words. I had no right in treating you so badly. I'm to be punished, so I want to just get it over and done with".

She looked to the three foot long bamboo canes on her left, and felt a shiver go down her spine. The punishment for disobedience? You'd be hit, with the bamboo canes, right up your spine, until whoever did it felt that you'd had enough.

 _Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? Fuck, this is going to hurt like a motherfu..._

"Kara, I am not going to hit you with those canes. I have thrown many rules out, from old clan days, and that was one of them. But, I do believe you deserve some form of lesson. Come". He stood up, straightened out his robes, and turned. "Fight me".

Kara blinked several times. "Pardon? Oh, alright then".

Sub-Zero's eyes flashed, a glint of mischievousness?

"I won't go easy on you".

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kara found herself, jammed between the floor, and her leader, and her wrists were frozen together. She cried out and tried to focus her mind on her hands, dissolve the ice. But, it was far too late. She was flung into a big pile of soil, and felt something crack, in her back. She howled, finally got her wrists free, and held up her hands, in surrender.

Sub went to haul her up, but she frowned and screamed at him. "NO! I think my spine's broken. Don't move me. Ow, God's that hurts". She summoned up a small ball of purple light, and sent it into the air. "Mom, please notice this".

Everything faded, into a blur, and Sub-Zero's voice was muffled. He sounded concerned though, Kara could tell.

She blacked out soon after that, and fell into a deep, dark, fitful sleep.

* * *

When she awoke, her mother, Tiama, was standing above her, and her hand glowed. Kara was on her stomach, and Tiama warned her, not to move unless she absolutely needed too. In the next few hours, Tiama realigned Kara's spine, and reduced the swelling and bruising of her skin.

When she was finished, Kara was helped up, by her mother, to use the bathroom, and get a quick wash. When she was done, Tiama and Jakal left, and Sub knocked on her door.

"Bloody hell. I was wrong about you. You are tough, did a number on my back. It's a good job Mom's a miracle worker, or I'd never walk, let alone, fight again".

Sub-Zero shook his head, and looked uncomfortable. "I vented my frustration on you. I should never have done that".

Now, Kara shook her head. "I'd rather you used the canes to be honest. I'll be fine. I'm a strong girl, I just don't act like one".

Sub snorted, which made her laugh.

 _A snort? So, he does have a sense of humor, a 'human' side._

"No, you act like a child. But, I suppose we all have our moments. Rest now. I'm sure Sonya will be requesting you soon enough".

The woman looked at him. "Why? What's happened?"

Her mentor sighed. "Emperor Kotal Kahn. Mileena is waging war on Outworld, the people starve, they are having to resort of thievery, just to live. And the emperor's men, any chance they get to murder, they take. No allowing for vindication. Kung-Jin barely managed to convince Kotal not to kill the man, caught stealing a loaf of bread. It's shocking".

Kara gasped. "It's really that bad? The refugees, are they trying to get to Earthrealm?"

Sub nodded. "I want to help. That means...".

"Quitting the clan. You cannot be here, and there, at the same time. Of course. I will let you leave".

"Dad won't be pleased. But, I'm not his little girl anymore. I need to make my own way in life".

She began to drift off, so Sub-Zero left her.

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

"Kara? You're back?"

Kara quickly turned to Sub and had tears in her eyes. Concern flooded his brain, and he didn't understand why he felt so strongly about it.

"It's Mom, she's sick. She said the Jinsei is acting strangely. The life energy. It helps people recover from battle. Dad's losing it. Raiden's struggling too, and Fujin hasn't shown up in a while. Something's not right. Did you speak with...oh, Master Hasashi! Forgive the intrusion. I didn't know you were here". She bowed to him, and he bowed back.

"Yes, and I've finally come to my senses, and now, I know the truth. Kara, right?"

Kara nodded. "Yes Sir".

Hanzo nodded, for her to continue what she was saying earlier. "Earthrealm needs you, it needs the Lin Quei. General Blade would never beg, nor Cassie. But, it isn't above me too. I cannot stand by and watch the realms burn. Kotal and Quan have to be stopped".

Hanzo shot forward. "Quan? Where is he?"

Kara pointed to the portal, where she came here from. "He's being held by General Blade, for interrogation. He tried to kill Johnny. Several of the revenants have been saved, but it took a lot out of Raiden to help them. Quan's really weak, the years haven't been kind to him".

The Shirai Ryu leader seemed pleased with that. "I need a portal back to my clan. Then, the sorcerer is mine".

Kara created a portal, and he nodded in thanks, before strolling off into it.

* * *

Kara went back to her old room, and fresh tears made their way, down her face. She stood, and opened up the doors, onto her small balcony, The stinging, bitter wind swept through her room, and took her breath away. Even after years of training here, she never did learn to like the temperamental weather, and minus degree temperatures.

Sub heard her crying, and decided that since her father wasn't there, he would try and help her.

 _If_ he could, that was.

* * *

"Kara? Tiama will be okay, she's much stronger than any of us realise. I have seen what you can do, and you are only a demi-goddess".

Kara sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm falling apart. Earthrealm and Outworld stand on the brink of war, they crumble. My feelings shouldn't come before that. I need to grow the fuck up". She realised what she had said, and her cheeks burned a vivid red shade. "Sorry!"

Sub didn't answer her, and she was getting increasingly concerned about his welfare. She moved toward him, and her whole body lit up, telepathic energy swirled, all around her.

"Let me help you".

Sub pushed her hands away and moved away from her. Kara growled. "How can anyone help you, if you just walk away? I'm not saying I can fix you, rewrite your history. But, keeping all this negativity in there". She tapped her temple. "All that will do is eat away at you. Weaken you further. No one wants you to suffer. You helped Master Hasashi, despite what happened. What he did. You saw what that did for him. Now, he can get the retribution he seeks. Please. Please?"

And...

He couldn't let her in. He just couldn't. She wasn't meant to see his memories, feel his pain. Take on the burdens that he bore, and still bares. He couldn't put all of that on her, regardless of how strong she was, mentally, and physically.

Part of him wanted to let her in. Let _someone_ in. How long had he confined himself, cocooned himself, in a cage of pain, loneliness, despair?

Was he _ever_ happy? Did he ever feel joy, or feel free, to be himself?

 _Not since that day..._

And his mind finally opened, and he couldn't keep any of his secrets in now.

He agreed to let Kara delve into the darkness, that clouded his mind, every second, of every minute. Of every hour...

...Of every day, for so many years.

* * *

Kara was thrown back in time, to a very young Kuai-Liang, standing beside a slightly older boy.

 _Must be Bi-Han._

Bi-Han was making tiny ice flakes fall from the sky, and Kuai laughed. He opened his mouth, and let some of the flakes into it. Bi laughed along with him, but stopped, the moment he saw their father. He scolded them, for being so childish, and yet, when Bi said that they were still in fact, children, their father flew into a rage, and almost hit his sons. But their mother stopped him, calmed him down. She was heavily pregnant, and struggled to pick Kuai up, when he held up his arms, crying, but she managed.

* * *

Then, Kara was hit with another, even sadder memory. Bi, Kuai and their Father were alone, no sign of the boy's mother. She died giving birth, and the baby died, not long afterwards. The boy's would have had a little sister, if she had lived.

But since then? Their father grew bitter, violent, and would beat Bi-Han, often, in front of Kuai, who would bite his quivering bottom lip, in an attempt not to cry. If he cried, he too, would be hit.

* * *

Kara felt something warm and wet hit her hands, that were now either side of Sub's head. He was crying, she knew, and it tore her apart. But, she had to keep it together, not for herself.

But for _him..._

* * *

Fast forward many more years, and Bi was almost twenty, and was going to take on the role of Grand-Master, of the Lin Quei. Kuai, who was now about to turn eighteen couldn't be happier for his brother. Their father left, a few months back, with no warning.

But, truth be told? No one would miss the vile cur. They were all better off without him.

The ceremony was wonderful. Everyone wore silver robes, or gowns, that gleamed in the moonlight. A beaming Kuai's smile rivaled that gleam.

The robes were a snug fit against Bi-Han's body, and he was sweating a little. He was nervous, and rightly so. His position was assured, but his status was not. He had to make all the right decisions, play the right moves, have the winning hand, all of the time. A lot of pressure, on a teen.

But, he would be twenty soon, classed as an adult. The old saying of 'Age comes with wisdom' he dearly hoped was true with him.

It certainly _wasn't,_ concerning his father.

* * *

A further two years, and Bi-Han was dead, slaughtered by an emotional wreck, who has just lost everything, by the name of Hanzo Hasashi.

This man had just taken away Kuai's only family. And to say he was livid, was an understatement.

He wanted this man dead.

But, when he heard of why Hanzo murdered his brother, he felt deeply sorry for the man. The resentment began to melt away, like the ice upon his fingertips.

Upon his Kori blade...

But, his brother did not murder this man's family, and clan. He couldn't have! He wouldn't!

Unless, someone tricked him into doing so?

No...Kuai would never believe that his brother was a stone cold killer.

Then, the teen had thrust upon him, the title Grand-Master. He had no choice but to take it. He was in so much pain, under so much pressure.

And then, he cracked.

He beat the living daylights out of Hanzo, crushed him. A savage beating, for a savage man?

Hanzo was dead, but Kuai felt no relief.

* * *

Kara was jolted back, into the present, and into the realization of just why Sub-Zero was the way he was. He didn't have much of a childhood, he and his brother were beaten mercilessly, by a man who 'claimed' to love them. Then, his brother was murdered, by a grief stricken man, blinded by emotion.

Kuai was blinded by emotion for so long. That emotion became resentment. That became violent, and it showed in his distinct lack of capable leadership.

 _Gods, Kara was right._

* * *

Sub shook his head violently, and wiped the tears from his eyes. Kara wouldn't let him leave the room, and he snarled at her.

Vitriol boiled in his veins, and he shook. Kara stared him down, and knew he was going to either lash out, or curl up, and weep.

Her answer came soon enough, when he crumpled down, onto the floor of her chambers, and ended up in the fetal position, crying out, for all he'd lost.

The young woman did not wish to leave him like this, all on his own. He _wasn't_ alone. He didn't _have_ to be anymore.

She knelt down, as quietly as she could, and lay next to him. She tentatively wrapped her arms around him, almost affectionately so.

He wanted to push her away. Freeze her, and make his escape.

But, he had no energy left. He just wanted to rest. Weariness was setting in. He wasn't a young man anymore. He'd have to pass on the gauntlet at some point.

But, he didn't have any children.

That was a significant problem, not only facing him, but the clan.

* * *

When he finally fell asleep, Kara looked at her bedroom clock. It was well past midnight, and she was tired herself. She purged her mind of Sub-Zero's horrid memories, and picked him up with her telekinesis.

She bundled him up in her blankets, on her bed, like you would a sick child, and caught herself smiling.

She wandered about going back to General Blade's camp. But the cots there were ridiculous. Kara knew she wouldn't be getting some plush, comfy bed. But she didn't think a metal contraption, with a wafer thin mattress and a tiny pillow was very fair.

Should she sleep in her own bed? She wasn't alone. And surely, Sub would want to be alone?

 _Wouldn't he?_

 _Fuck, I don't know._

 _It is MY bed. It's not like anything's happening that's inappropriate._

 _If it's even appropriate to have your ex mentor in your bed._

 _Fuck it._

Kara used the bathroom, got a quick shower, and got changed into pajamas.

She grabbed a spare blanket, to wrap around herself, and some socks, to stop her feet getting cold.

She slipped under the bit of blanket left, and then put the spare blanket over herself.

 _This is going to be a looong night..._


	3. Metamorphose

**A/N: How amazing was unmasked Scorpion, finally getting revenge on Quan Chi! I know, revenge doesn't solve anything, but, I feel he really deserved it. Grit warning, swear warning too. Okay, I lied a little, this will be four chapters. Thanks for all the love. :)**

Metamorphose

Sub-Zero woke up, with a pounding headache. His pillow felt wet too.

 _Wait._

He shifted, and struggled to see properly. His eyelashes felt glued together. He rubbed his eyes, until they were even more sore, and redder than before.

When he could just about see clearly, he rolled over, and covered his mouth, as a yawn wanted to come out. As it did so, he felt a light gust, and then heard footsteps.

"Morning".

Sub shot up, and realised he was in Kara's bed.

This wasn't how he saw his morning going. By now, he'd be steeping tea, outside, and eating his breakfast.

Why was he still in bed?

He lay back down, and felt the soft mattress take his weight, and a happy noise left his mouth, unintentionally.

 _Ah, that's why._

"I guess you're an early riser. Early bird gets the worm, eh? Why the hell did I just say that? Ignore me". Kara coughed lightly. "I'll get us some food. Sub? Sub?"

He'd fallen asleep again. Kara was still exhausted too. But she needed to be awake.

She felt a hand grasp hers, and pull her back down, onto the bed, and she sighed.

"Sleep".

Kara snorted and looked at her bedhead...friend?

"You don't get to tell me what to do anymore, mister. I do what I want".

Sub called her bluff, and scratched his beard. "And you want to sleep. So, sleep".

Kara laughed, and rolled back over, to avoid this feeling anymore awkward.

 _Sleeping in never sounded so good._

* * *

Kara awoke a few hours later, and wrote a note for Sub-Zero. She needed to get back to her Mother's home, and then go to the Sonya's base camp.

After she got dressed and grabbed a quick snack, she walked to the base camp portal. After opening it further, Sonya strolled through, with Cassie in tow. Cassie shook her head in apology.

"Kara, why are you still here?"

Sonya was pissed, and tapped her boot on the concrete. "I had to help Sub-Zero, and Master Hasashi, help their meeting go without the letter trying to butcher the former". Kara lied through her teeth, and hoped the General fell for it.

Someone else came through the portal, and the young woman breathed a sigh of relief, when she saw it was her father.

"It's true. They met yesterday, and the atmosphere was...frosty".

Kara, and Cassie both rolled their eyes at Jakal's pun.

Sonya blinked at him, and then bit back a curse. "Wait, yesterday? Hanzo wants Quan Chi, right? Shit. Then he'll come to the base. We have to stop him!"

Kara shook her head. "Why? General? GENERAL!"

Sonya turned on her heel, and ran through the portal. Cassie took Kara's yanked her through the portal. Jakal followed them.

* * *

Scorpion, along with many Shirai Ryu acolytes walked through General Blade's camp. His men grabbed a hold of the severely weakened sorcerer, Quan Chi, and pulled him towards their leader. Kara, Sonya, Jakal and Cassie walked through the portal, and felt the tense atmosphere. The tension in the air, could have indeed, been cut with a knife.

The Shirai Ryu men surrounded the group, so they had no choice, but to surrender. Sonya, Cassie, Johnny, Jakal and Kenshi knelt down, and had their hands tied, behind their backs. Kara held up her hands, and let the men tie her up too. She meant them no ill will, despite all that had happened between her former clan, and theirs.

The men threw him down, in front of Scorpion, who has growling at him. Rage wasn't strong enough a work, for what he felt, right now.

"Unbind him".

The men did so.

Quan appeared to plea, which further incensed Hanzo. "Scorpion, we can...".

He was backhanded. He fell to the floor, obviously in immense pain already.

Scorpion no longer wanted to hear that name. No, that name came with heavy burden, pain, suffering. Hatred burned within his body.

"My name is Hanzo Hasashi!" He yanked the deflated man up, by his collar. "You killed my wife! My son! And then you burrowed your way _into_ my head. Misdirected my vengeance. Cost me my _one_ chance to have them restored!"

Quan gurgled out his words, a tint of remorse colouring each one. "Your family. I..".

That was all he got out, before Hanzo hauled him up, and pushed him away from him. "Quiet, sorcerer. Nothing can help you now".

The two got into their fighting stances.

And one thing was for sure. This man was about to die, that was for certain...

...And nothing, _nothing_ would stop his revenge.

* * *

Quan somehow managed to fight, but the strength he had summoned was weak, feeble. It wouldn't stop an emotionally broken man. A man, who craved retribution, _needed_ it.

And frankly? Quan knew he had lost, the moment he stared into that man's eyes. The man, whom he took everything away from.

Flashbacks hit him, in his final moments, on the ground.

 _Harumi, in the corner of the room, screaming at him. Baby Satoshi was crying, looking to his Mother, her terrified cries hurt his tiny ears. He couldn't understand. How could he? He was a baby, for God's sake._

 _And then, in a final act of defiance, he struck down the crying Mother, and then, murdered her baby._

 _He left them there, knowing that his actions, in the guise of Bi-Han, would utterly everything._

 _He changed many lives that day, with his actions._

 _Were they worth it?_

 _What good even came of it? A hellspawn specter, who served Quan, but kept a glimmer of Hanzo, constantly questioning the sorcerer._

 _Why was he even doing this? Nothing was accomplished, nothing gained._

 _All THIS...for what?..._

 _...A grieving man, standing above him, ready to strike him down._

* * *

"At last, you feel my pain". Hanzo's voice brought him back to the now. He walked up the battered, pathetic excuse for a sorcerer, and kicked him in his face. He then began pounding his head, against the cold, concrete floor.

His barrage of attacks did not relent, even when Sonya struggled, and went to stand. "Scorpion, stop!"

Kara stared at her. How dare she try and intervene? She did not have the right to do so.

"This isn't our fight, General. Stop talking". She used her telepathy, in respect to Hanzo. She didn't wish to incur his wrath, by delaying his vengeance.

Sonya ignored her.

But, what did finally stop the angry man, was D'Vorah. Her voice chirped and clicked with concern.

She saw the fallen sorcerer. "Quan Chi!"

Scorpion was in no mood for anything else, disrupting him. He ran at her, and two long pincers flew out of her back, and began fighting with him. His Ninja sword did nothing the appendages, not even scratching them.

After beginning a combo of moves, Scorpion's chest was unguarded for a split second, and he was stabbed, in the shoulder, by D'Vorah's pincer. He grunted, and she yanked it out.

The swarm queen ran to the bleeding sorcerer, and propped him up.

His voice was weak, but she heard him, perfectly clear. "Amulet...". His breath was suddenly stolen from him, as a spear was poking through his chest.

 _No more games_

Hanzo had truly had enough. He dragged the spear back and yelled. "GET OVER HERE!"

D'Vorah screeched. "No!"

* * *

Quan was pulled backwards by the Shirai Ryu leader.

He looked to the woman, and began to chant. She threw Shinnok's amulet towards him.

"Noh ri noh...I ti stoh day...meezdik nykoma...nikon I ay...koda...humh...".

He caught the amulet, before his head was sliced, clean off, by Hanzo. He picked up the chain, that connected to his spear. "Blood for blood. Your debt is paid".

* * *

The amulet rolled and fell, emerald stone side up, before a tornado of purple, blue and red magic swirled up, from this small object.

Johnny cursed. "Shit".

Sonya was livid. "Free us, now!"

As the four were freed, Shinnok picked up his amulet, and smirked.

D'Vorah stepped forward, though,. her voice sounded wary. "Shinnok".

Scorpion ran towards him, but was blasted back, by a ball of energy.

The six, now untied captors, ran towards the Elder God, but he easily threw them all back.

He looked smug. "How small they are".

D'Vorah walked towards Shinnok, and bowed. "This one greets Lord Shinnok".

Shinnok looked her over. "Quan Chi chose his servants well. He was wise to restore me in Earthrealm, behind their defenses".

In the background, Kara was panicking. "I can't sense Mom. Where is she?!"

Johnny shook his head, and Kenshi did too. That only served to panic her further.

The swarm queen nodded. "Quan Chi deceived them. Allowed himself to be captured. He knew they would bring him here".

The Elder God looked at Quan's body, and raised an eyebrow. "A pity he did not live, to see his work completed".

His arm then lit up, a brilliant, forest green, and his magic went behind one of the metal holding crates.

A figure walked, from behind the crates...

Shinnok had Tiama, and he'd sapped an awful lot of her strength, so she couldn't fight him off.

* * *

Kara saw her Mother, and screamed. Jakal stood up, and ran at Shinnok...only to be thrown back again.

The young woman tried to summon up a telekinetic wall, around her Mother, to shield her from further harm.

But all Shinnok did, was hold up his amulet, and Tiama's energy flowed down her arms, and into it. Kara's power wormed it's way, out of her veins, and left her body. He was draining both of them, and neither could stop him. Both fell to the floor, in a heap, exhausted, and whimpering.

Cassie ran over to Kara, and knelt down. She showed a side of her that people rarely saw. The caring, concerned friend. After all, Kara had helped her many times in the past, and the pair got on really well.

The young blond held onto her friend, until she saw Shinnok stare at her father.

"There will be no surprises from you, Mister Cage. Bring him".

D'Vorah nodded, and walked over to Johnny's prone form.

Revenants Liu Kang, Kitana, Sindel, Kung Lao, and Smoke came out of a newly formed portal.

"Praise be to Lord Shinnok". Came Liu's distorted voice.

Shinnok nodded. "Let is be on our way".

Liu added. "There is an Earthrealm force in Netherrealm".

"I am aware. They will be neutralised".

The group left, and Cassie shrank back down.

Shinnok had Johnny, and Tiama, and Sonya was only just starting to wake up.

* * *

"Oh shit".

Takeda, Jacqui and Kung-Jin arrived, through a portal, and saw the scene of chaos.

Cassie ran over to her mum, Jin ran to Scorpion, Takeda to his father, and Jacqui joined him.

"Mom! Where's he taken Dad?"

Sonya was still out of it, and feeling really dizzy.

"Mom? Mom...where'd they go?"

Sonya passed out again, and Cassie yelled. "Mom?!"

Scorpion's voice came out of the blue. "Your father, Shinnok's prisoner. At...the Sky Temple".

Kara knew her mother would be there too. She nodded in Scorpion's direction.

She then walked away, past everyone, even her father, and reopened the small Lin Quei temple portal.

* * *

After she got through it, she burst into tears, and screeched.

Sub-Zero heard her, and ran out of his pagoda. He saw her, pounding her fists onto the cobbled walkway, bruising and bloodying her knuckles, with each punch.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, and shook her out of her madness.

Eventually, her tears had stopped. But she stared at him, with something he couldn't place in her eyes.

She went to move away from him, but he froze her to the spot. She gasped at the shot of ice, up her back.

"Just let me whinge, okay?"

Sub-Zero shook his head, further fueling her indignation. "Why?"

"Because acting like this will not solve anything. What happened? Tell me"...

* * *

Kara now sat, in Sub's pagoda, with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Shinnok is back. Quan Chi summoned him, before he was beheaded".

 _Beheaded? So, Hanzo finally killed him._

"He's got Johnny, and mom, in the Sky Temple. I want to go there right now. But, we need a plan. And his medallion, it, I can't use my magic. He drained me of it. Fuck...FUCK".

She scrunched up her fists, ready to fight again.

But, then Sub-Zero remembered, what the clan used to do, to help heir members let out their anger, without anyone being the brunt of it.

"Kara? Get up".

Kara was bleary eyed and confused. "I'm sorry. What did you just say?"

Sub gave her that look again, that slightly menacing glare, where the ice blue of his eyes would feel like they were piercing your soul.

"Vixen. Get. Up".

 _My clan name?...Oh, I know what he wants me to do._

She stood up, and put her teacup on the table.

Sub walked in front of her, stood in his relaxed, but focused pose, and then barked out numbers.

"Yī, èr, sān...".

The pair began doing various katas, when a number was called out.

* * *

After a few hours of various forms of meditation, Kara had to admit. She did feel much better.

"You've taught me really well, and yet, all I give you is hassle. I'm really sorry".

Sub shook his head. "I deserved it, _most_ of the time. You need to be getting back to the camp. How is everyone there?"

"Well, Sonya was unconscious when I left. And I just left them, like a coward. I couldn't help. I can't even heal them! I'm no use without my abilities. I've only just realised that".

Sub again shook his head, but walked closer, and took her hands. "You are far stronger than you give yourself credit for". He let go of her hands, and looked away, shifting, uncomfortably. "Go. Your friend's need you. Your mother needs you".

Kara pouted, and wagged a finger at him. "Come here".

Sub bowed, and walked away, leaving an annoyed Kara.

"Excuse me, frosty bastard. I said, come here".

He ignored her. "Urgh, whatever. I just wanted to say we may well need your help, in the coming fight. And I'm not sure if I can even contact you. Can I ask this one favour of you, hmm? Just hear me out. That's all I ask. I won't bother you again".

Her former mentor rolled his eyes. "Kara. Of course I will help you". He sighed, exasperated. Her hugging him abruptly surprised him, and took any more words he had to say with it.

"We'll have to do something about you always being cold someday".

And with that, she bowed, turned on her heel, and left for the portal, back to the base.

* * *

Sub-Zero was never one to be stunned, at least, not often, anyway.

"What in the Elder God's did _that_ mean?"

Kara smirked, and before entering the portal, said,

"Whatever you think it means".


	4. Blossom

**A/N: How sweet are Jacqui and Takeda? Aw, those two are just adorable. Oh, my heartstrings! I do have a heart, it just doesn't seem to make much of an appearance lately. -_- So many ellipses in the game dialogue...They'll be another chapter, only because this one is getting really long, and Sub is getting cranky.**

Blossom

Kara arrived back, into the base camp, and the first thing that hit her was a familiar smell.

Blood, many people were bleeding, and it stained the floor, rivulets disappearing into the cracks in it.

She ran to the main hub tent, and saw Sonya, lying on a gurney, unconscious. Cassie was pacing next to her, and turned to face her friend.

"Why'd you leave? Thought Sub-Zero trained you better than to skulk off".

Kara bit her inner cheek and frowned. "Excuse me? Johnny and my Mom have just been kidnapped, and you are questioning me? What in the realms? I was scared! Hell, I've been coddled most of my life. I knew things were getting bad, but, to have _this_ suddenly happen...to know I couldn't stop it. Cassie, I couldn't even graze Shinnok! I'm useless! That is why I fled, okay? Yes, I am a fucking loser. I get it. I am supposed to help people. But, when I am supposed too? I fail". She mumbled sorry, before leaving the tent.

Cassie ran after her, and grabbed her hand, yanking her backwards. Kara huffed, but could see that the Sergeant did look apologetic. "Kara, look, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't be lashing out. I'm scared too, I think we all are. We need to go after him. Jacqui?"

Jacqui walked in, with an interactive map in one hand. She pointed to a dense forest. "We can land there, it's the closest we can get without being detected. Kara, you holding up?"

Kara shook her head. "At least you're honest. Look, Cas, we need to go after Shinnok, now. We can't wait. I know your Mom, Kenshi and Master Hasashi are hurt but, they'll be okay. You know that. They've been through a hell of a lot worse, and come through the other side".

Cassie's mood lightened, and she smiled and nodded. "You're right. Kara, I'm really sorry, okay? I don't want to fight with you".

She patted Kara's shoulder, before leaving the tent.

* * *

In the corner, stood Jin, and no one knew that he was there. Takeda appearing startled him, and he jumped. He sighed, regained his footing, and stared at his Shirai Ryu friend.

"Sheesh, stop doing that. I was right, you know".

Takeda read his mind, and agreed with him. He looked at Kara and nodded.

"Yeah, I think you are. Isn't that a bit odd though? I mean, he's older. _Much_ older than her".

Jin flinched, and looked away. "I...we have to go".

Takeda nodded, and the pair walked towards their helicopter.

* * *

Soon afterwards, the five team members were on their way to the Sky Temple.

Cassie looked at the map. "We land in fifteen minutes. We'll enter the Sky Temple from the terrestrial entrance".

Takeda seemed confused. "Why not just go straight there?"

Jin piped up. "It exists in a different quantum state, slightly out of phase with our reality. It can't be reached by conventional means".

A sigh came from Takeda and Jacqui noticed it.

"What?"

He looked at her. "It's just _us._ No one's coming to help. We can either pull this off or-".

Cassie chimed in. "We will get it done".

Kara seconded that. "We have to get it done. I can still feel the Jinsei's energy. It's faint, but it's there, and it's hurting me. Something is drastically wrong, and I know Mom's and my power is being used against it, and us. I freaking HATE that".

* * *

Alarms sounded in the helicopter, and the five looked out from the windscreen.

Scarlet, what appeared to be mist, started emanating upwards outside, turning the sky a vivid red colour.

Kara froze. _This is_ what was wrong with the Jinsei. This is what she had felt.

Jin almost swore. "By the...what is that?!"

Takeda maintained his cool, but a pang of worry was starting to grow in his gut. "Dunno. But, it's headed right for us".

Jin just stared into this red mist. "Elder God have mercy...".

More emergency alarms were set off and Jacqui knew she had to land the aircraft. "Buckle up people! I gotta put her down".

Everyone sat back down, as she safely landed the craft.

* * *

The pilot looked at her GPS, and turned to face the direction it was showing the Sky Temple resided.

"Looks like the temple entrance is fifteen clicks that way".

Takeda smiled at her, which went unnoticed. "A moonlight walk in the woods. Another time, it'd be relaxing".

Jacqui laughed quietly. "I wouldn't have pegged you as outdoorsy".

Her friend began to reminisce. "My Mother and I lived near a forest, a lot like this. Really takes me back".

She looked at him, and blushed a little. "After we wrap this up, we should go".

The pair looked at each other and had a sweet little moment, before sparks brought the lovebirds out of their daze.

"Ugh, fuck me. We're grounded. That shockwave fried the leads".

Jacqui looked at Cassie and her voice grew determined. "Then lets get going. We're almost out of time".

The four walked quickly away from the helicopter.

* * *

A portal appearing out of the blue startled them. What startled them even more, was Kotal Kahn walking out of it, followed by his men, Ferra, Torr, Ermac, Reptile and Erron Black.

"What are they doing here?"

Jacqui said what they were all thinking. "Looking for the amulet, I bet".

The worry increased for the group. They needed to be at the Sky Temple, not scrapping with the Emperor and his men.

"We have to tell them about Shinnok. Call a truce".

Kotal growled. "Bring them to me!"

His men ran at the group, and Cassie groaned.

"Or not".

"The woods! C'mon!"

Jacqui's suggestion was a damn good one, and the five heeded it, running as fast they could, in the opposite direction, to the livid Emperor, and his rampaging men.

* * *

Each of the kombatants hid behind a tree, as Kotal and his men scouted out the area, very close to them.

Ferra's raspy voice snarled. "They quiet. Sneaky".

Kotal turned to his telepathic and telekinetic servant. "Ermac".

Several voices spoke at once. "We sense them. But the forest teams with souls".

Reptile hissed. "Yes...so close...".

Grenades started going off around the group, and roars came from the men. Trees began to fall, and crushed some of them. Cassie's group threw grenades as fast as they could. Jin fired arrows, Jacqui shot a group of the men, with blue energy, from her gauntlets.

Cassie threw a grenade, and it landed, mere meters away from Reptile, who jumped up, and away from it's blast.

A screech was head from Ferra, and she made Torr back up.

Kotal bellowed. "Divine fire and earth!"

Reptile ran up a tree, and stared at Jacqui. "I see you...".

Takeda spotted him, and ran towards her. "Jacqui, look out!"

But he was too late to stop the attack. Reptile jumped, and landed on top of her, and pinned her hands down, by the sides of her head.

The young acolyte ran at the creature, but it spat green venom at him. It went in his eyes, and he howled in agony. He keeled over and hissed.

* * *

Reptile went to hit Jacqui, but she blocked it, and kneed him. She stood up and got into her fighting stance.

"You hurt him? You answer to me".

The pair began to fight, unaware of the rest of the chaos, around them.

* * *

Kara was trying to get in touch with Sub, but her telekinesis had been weakened rather severely, by Shinnok. She kept on calling his name with her mind, and prayed he would get the message soon.

Torr's arm smacked her, and she fell down, swearing afterwards. She stood back up, and put all of her weight into her arms, hitting the beast in his stomach. He fell down and Ferra got off his back, and launched herself at Kara. She threw Ferra down, and stomped on her leg, then her other leg, and then twisted her arm, behind her back.

"Hey freak. Piss off, before I shove you were the sun doesn't shine. Right up Torr's ass".

Ferra hopped back onto Torr's back, and he ran off.

* * *

Jacqui had beaten Reptile to a pulp.

"Go crawl back under your rock, Reptile".

She turned, and ran straight over to Takeda, who was now sitting, with his back against a tree trunk.

He was still in a lot of pain. "Stop! You need water". She took out a canteen. "Lean your head back". She poured some water onto his eyes, and the acidic gunk ran down his face.

"Can you see?"

Takeda nodded, but squinted. "Yeah, yeah. It's fuzzy but...". She poured more water over his eyes, before he opened them.

"Better?"

His sight became less blurry, and he stared up, at Jacqui's inquisitive face. "Beautiful". The pair smiled at each other.

* * *

The ground started to shake, and the two turned.

It was Ermac, and he'd lifted a thick tree trunk, high up, into the air.

Kara saw it, and ran over to the pair.

"Wait until _after_ this to get it on, okay, lovebirds? It's sweet, but, Ermac won't see it that way, you know, as he tries to kill both of you".

Jacqui nodded, and put her arm around Takeda. "Hold that thought".

The three began running, and just got far enough in time, before Ermac threw down the trunk.

* * *

The soulmancer threw blasts of spirit energy towards the three, who had to zigzag to dodge them.

They stopped at an impasse, when Kotal's men surrounded them. They knew then, that they were screwed.

Takeda knew they couldn't stall.

"Ladies choice?"

Jacqui turned towards the soulmancer. "I've got Ermac".

Kara looked towards Kotal's men. "I'll take them".

She and the Shirai Ryu acolyte ran at the soldiers, Jacqui, towards Ermac.

* * *

Ermac threw Jacqui against a tree, and as she hit the ground, he snarled.

"You are spawn of Jackson Briggs".

"And damn proud of it too. I know what you did to him".

One voice seemed to dominate the others this time. "We took your father's arms. We will take ALL of you".

* * *

Ermac was tough, he was quick, and hit hard. His opponent had to get in as many hard hits as she could, to take him down.

Jacqui smiled. "That was for you, Dad".

She ran towards a group of soldiers, but was stopped in her tracks, by a growling Torr. Ferra cackled.

"Chaka!"

Torr grabbed a hold of Jacqui, and Ferra taunted her. "Squeeze, squeeze Torr!"

His hold tightened, and she stared down the symbiotic. "Your eyes. so bright. Gonna carve 'em out".

A two clawed weapon was thrust, and almost went into her eyes. Jacqui's gauntlets had recharged, so she let out a wave, that sent Torr stumbling back.

Ferra screamed. "Trickery! Deceit!"

Jacqui moved away. "No more tricks, Just a straight-up beat down".

* * *

Kara and Takeda were still fighting the Emperor's men, and they were relentless.

"Well, he hires decent grunts".

Kara nodded, dodging a kick. "We need help".

He looked at her. "Who?"

She groaned. "Are you really that dense? Sub-Zero, that's who".

After beating down what seemed to be the last man, the two ran towards Jin and Cassie, who were fighting a few soldiers, and Kotal himself.

Takeda went for the Emperor. They exchanged blows, but Kotal didn't seem to want to fight. He just stopped fighting.

"We know D'Vorah is here. Where is the amulet?"

Takeda was wary and so, remained on guard. "Kotal Kahn, the situation has changed".

Kotal pointed at him in warning. "No not fling your spittle at me". He launched himself towards the young man. The fighting resumed, and Takeda was getting his ass handed to him.

As he swung his spear ended chain at the Emperor, he was flung next to Jacqui, who had rejoined the group.

"You tell him yet?"

He shook his head. "Not yet".

She argued. "He needs to know that...".

He cut her off. "Busy!"

Kotal wasn't amused. "I will kill you both".

Jacqui was getting pissed off. "Shinnok's been freed. He's at Raiden's Sky Temple. He's already infected Earthrealm's life force".

Kotal looked at the sky, and it began to snow. "The Heavens boil. Earthrealm is lost".

Kara wondered.

 _Snow? What if?..._

"Not if we hang together!"

But Kotal was having none of it. He drew his sword. "I will appease Shinnok. Bring him your heads. Gain time to bolster Outworld's defenses".

He attacked the pair, and Ferra and Torr joined in.

"You need to help us, Kotal Kahn".

"It is too late for Earthrealm. Shinnok is now it's master".

* * *

When Kotal was defeated, Jacqui shook her head at him. He could, _should_ have been an ally.

But no, he refused. And that was his downfall.

"You should'a been with us".

* * *

The clicking of a gun sounded the gunslinger, Erron Black's arrival to the mix.

"That's enough".

More of Kotal's men surrounded the four.

Cassie had her gun out, but holstered it and bit her lip. "Fuck me".

Torr appeared, with Takeda in his hands, and threw him next to his friends.

Jacqui helped him up. "Don't know about you guys, but I'm living the dream".

Takeda was perturbed. "You have _odd_ dreams".

Kotal was back on his feet, and muttered. "Chattel. You die tonight". He looked to his men. "Nitah!"

Torr reared up, but was frozen into that state.

Then the soldiers, one by one, were frozen.

Kara could have kissed him right about now.

 _Sub! Thank fuck...oh, he'd hate me saying that._

The Grand-Master walked forward and hundreds of Lin Quei men came from behind him.

The five got away from the fray, and ran toward him.

Kara thanked him mentally.

 _Well, I did say I would help, Kara._

"You stood together against formidable odds. Lesser warriors would not have fared so well".

Cassie nodded in respect, and thanks. "Thanks Grand-Master".

"I will remain here to push Kotal Kahn back to Outworld. Proceed to the Sky Temple. Earthrealm's fate lies with you".

Four ran past him, but Kara stayed, winked, and then ran past him.

"That wasn't appropriate Kara".

He heard her reply in his head, and caught himself smiling.

 _Neither was you, laying next to me, in MY bed. But, that still happened. Have a little more faith in me. Please?_

He nodded, though, she didn't see it.

"What did I tell you guys, huh? Something IS going on there!"

Kara stared at Jin, and growled...

...But Takeda knew, and smiled at her.

"Shut up".

* * *

"Lord Shinnok is nearly finished. Soon the Jinsei's corruption will be irreversible".

D'Vorah was speaking, to revenent Kitana, Liu Kang and Sindel.

"The invasion can then proceed. Raiden and his allies will be unable to offer resistance".

Cassie's team, unbeknownst to them, were crouched, and moving across a thin ledge, right beside them.

"Once the realm falls, our path to victory will be clear. Advise Lord Shinnok that the Oni and Orochi are ready. At his command, we will unleash them on Earthrealm".

D'Vorah walked away. Revenent Smoke and Kung Lao joined them. Liu continued speaking.

"Have you found Raiden's portal to the Heavens?"

Kung Lao replied. "Yes. But his wards protect it. We can't break through".

Kara flinched. The wards were holding up. Raiden was powerful, but with the sheer amount of power that Shinnok had gained, could they hold out for much longer?

Kitana wasn't happy. "That is unacceptable. After Earthrealm is destroyed, we must complete Lord Shinnok's vengeance: invade the Heavens and destroy the Elder Gods".

Kara felt a shiver go down her spine. How dare Shinnok have the audacity to try such a feat!

Liu motioned for them to move. "Come".

He, Kung Lao and Smoke walked away.

* * *

"Make war on the Heavens? If Shinnok can take down the Elder Gods...".

Jacqui looked at Takeda and finished his sentence. "End of the universe. Got it".

Jin, after seeing his older cousin, completely under Shinnok's control, felt sad. "Kung Lao...To see him, like this...".

Cassie stood up. "We'll all be hangin' 'round the Netherrealm's water cooler if we don't pull this off. C'mon".

The five inched side-wards a little more, but part of the wall gave way, and Takeda slipped.

"Takeda!" Jacqui tried to grab his hand, but he was too far down.

Revenent Kitana and Sindel heard the voices. Cassie knew they'd been busted, and so, hopped over the wall, along with Jin and Kara.

The two diverted the revenents attention. Cassie shouted.

"Kara, run! Get into the temple. Find your Mom. Help her!"

Kara nodded, and made a beeline for the temple entrance.

When she got in there, nothing could have prepared her for what she saw...

* * *

Tiama was in the far corner of the large, circular room. Shinnok, who looked completely different now, was in the heart of the Jinsei. Johnny had what appeared to be thick wax strands, wrapped around his body. Bugs ate away at his face too, slowly increasing his torture. Raiden was trapped, by a large, stone hand, it's fingers held firm against him. He was too weak to move. Shinnok had sapped him of most of his strength too.

D'Vorah stood by Johnny, and taunted him. "They taste your flesh. Burrow deep. Inside you they will grow. Gnaw your innards".

She turned, and saw Kara, and ran at her. But Kara flipped out of her way, and kept on flipping, until the swarm queen's attention was diverted by Cassie and Jim, running into the room.

Jin swore. "By the Gods!"

Cassie looked around the room, before laying eyes on her dad.

"Dad!"

Cassie was livid, and beckoned the swarm queen to do battle.

* * *

Kara knelt down, near her mother, and cradled her, in her arms. She began to cry, and heard her mother whisper something...

"Take my power, what's left of it".

Kara vehemently shook her head. "But that'd kill you!"

Tiama shook her head. "It won't. Shinnok still hasn't gotten full control of the Jinsei, so it is fueling my recovery. Slowly, but it is helping".

Kara heard a thud, and Cassie had beaten D'Vorah, before running over to her dad.

Tiama nodded, and Kara stared to draw the power, that her mother had left.

* * *

"You're the bug? I'm the windshield".

Cassie ran over to her dad, and tried to scratch away at the sticky goop covering him.

"Hey...Punkin".

Cassie laughed nervously. "I'm a little too old for 'Punkin'".

Johnny shook his head. "No...Get...Shinnok".

"But...".

Cassie was really scared, so was Johnny. But, he believed in her. "I love you...".

He passed out, and that prompted his daughter to freak out.

"Dad?!"

* * *

A nasty, snarling voice brought her into the realization that Shinnok was finished, absorbing the Jinsei's power.

"So you are the issue of Johnny Cage. Fitting that I exterminate his entire line".

Corrupted Shinnok stood tall, now with real sharp, long horns, and carnelian power, flowing through exposed veins. His face was now a skull, and he had a peridot coloured gem in his forehead.

"You want him, you're gonna go through me".

* * *

Cassie went to hit the God, but he easily deflected it, and grabbed her by the throat. He slammed her down, onto the ground, and she rolled away from him.

"Yes, that's better. Watch Miss Cage, as I rend your father's flesh".

Power surged from his arm, and hit Johnny's prone form. He screamed out his agony.

But, a blast of purple energy stopped his onslaught. He turned, and saw Kara, staring him down, her eyes fizzling with power.

"Ah, so it seems the daughter replaces the mother, hmm? You will still die. Prepare to watch everything you love crumble around you".

He looked back at Cassie. "This is what awaits those who defy me: excruciating , exquisite death".

He attacked Johnny again, and Kara stopped him again, this time, by creating a shield around him.

Cassie stood and all the pent up rage burst inside her. "You son of a bitch!" Shinnok directed his attack at her, but she somehow blocked it. Green power covered her arms, acting as a shield. It then lit up her entire body.

Shinnok stopped his attack. Cassie smirked. "Holy shit" It does run in the family".

Shinnok wasn't about to let her win. "Your father's power will not save you. You cannot hope to survive!"

* * *

Kara ran over to Raiden, and tried to free him. She had to do something, anything to help him, and Cassie win.

She heard a loud thud, and saw Shinnok hit the deck.

"You got Caged".

Shinnok got back up, but Cassie kept kicking, and punching him down.

When he stopped moving, the green energy around Cassie began to disparate. Jin joined her, and praised her.

A fragile voice alerted them to Raiden's predicament. Kara had freed him, but he was vulnerable. "Cassandra Cage".

She and Jin ran over to the Elder God. "Put me...in the Jinsei".

"What?"

Jin tried to reason with him. "But, you're...It'll kill you!"

Raiden groaned. "Must be cleansed. Hurry".

The two took an arm each, and helped him into the heart of the Jinsei.

"Eruni no...kami wa...watashi wa chi...joka shimasu...wa joka shimasu...".

Raiden's body began to glow, with lightning. It crackled loudly. It hit Shinnok in the chest, then crept over his body. Raiden grunted a few times, he had to restore the Jinsei, but he also had to remove Shinnok's power.

An intense, bright, white light emanated from Raiden, and the sky became blue again, the evil now gone.

* * *

Outside the temple, Takeda and Jacqui, who were extremely grateful that the revenents had retreated, as they were sore as hell, sat down on a wall. They looked up at the sky, now, it's natural, beautiful aquamarine colour, and smiled.

"That moonlight walk...Can it wait?"

Jacqui winced as she sat. "No walks. Poolside. Umbrella drinks".

He laughed at that. "Deal". He placed a hand on her knee, and she looked at him, in surprise.

But honestly? She didn't mind it.

She didn't mind it one bit.

She put her head against his shoulder, and sighed happily.

* * *

Cassie and Jin brought Raiden out of the heart of the Jinsei. Tiama stood, having fully regained her power. Kara has too, and felt much better than before. She held her mother, and didn't let go for a good while.

The two sat Raiden down. "Is he alive?"

Jin looked the Elder God over. "Barely. I'll help him. Help your father".

She did so, and Johnny looked amused. "And to think...I was worried when you started dating...".

Cassie grimaced. "Afraid I'd come home with someone like you?"

"Funny...Beautiful...Saves the world...My work here is done".

A very familiar voice made both of the Cage's smile.

It was Sonya, and she'd brought a team with her, just in case.

* * *

"Isolate Shinnok and D'Vorah. And get the medic!"

The General ran over to Johnny and her daughter. "We'll fix you up. Help is on the way".

Johnny looked at Cassie, was was beaming with pride. "You shoulda seen Cass. Wiped the floor with Shinnok".

Sonya looked at her daughter and smiled. "I believe it. And you. You did a great job with your team, Johnny".

Johnny looked at his ex-wife, in disbelief and amusement. "You hear that Cass? She called me 'Johnny'".

Cassie nodded. "I thought she might".

* * *

Kara arrived back, at the Lin Quei temple a few weeks later. She'd been looking after Tiama, and Jakal, and so hadn't had much time, to go and visit her former mentor. She and saw him, training some new students. She sat and waited until he was finished, in the same garden that they'd fought, over a month ago.

The weather was a little warmer now, and the trees were shedding their cherry blossom petals, that danced about, daintily, in the wind.

When he was done, he knew where to find her, and so, went to the garden.

"Kara. It is good to see you".

Kara didn't care who saw her. She stood up, and bear hugged Sub, who cringed, and didn't return it.

After she moved away, he noticed she was blushing.

 _Embarrassment? No..._

"I never got the chance to thank you. Kotal was a right pain in the arse".

Sub frowned. "Kara".

Now she frowned. "That sounded patronizing as hell".

"Urgh, Kara".

"What, huh? Still too childish for you?"

Sub blinked.

 _For me?_

 _Is this what I think this is?_

"Don't play dumb Sub, you know how I feel. What I have been getting at, for the past few months. But every damn time, you dance around the subject. You can't dance Sub. So either tell me to leave, or don't. Your choice".

Sub shook his head and knelt down, refusing to look at her.

"You are acting like a child. You speak like one too".

Kara huffed. "So...what, should I be up myself? Have my head shoved so far up my own ass, that even the strongest warrior couldn't pull it out? I think not".

"You show glimmers of something more. But then, you revert right back to little child. Insolent, destructive".

He tried to remain impassive, but he knew he'd hurt he feelings. He heard a sob, and that struck him, right in the heart.

"You know what? You're right. I don't act like an adult. But, I keep on trying Sub. I could have just been a coward, and walked away. But no, I refused too. I care far too much. About Earthrealm, the clan, my friends, my family... _you._ I'll never stop fighting. So yeah, I may just be a kid to you, but at least I try to better myself".

Sub stood up, and turned to her. "I wish to care for a woman Kara, not a child".

Kara didn't look back. She just took small steps, away from him. "Yeah well, you got me. Wait, what?"

Her former mentor stepped forward, but kept his distance. "You know that I care".

She shook her head. "You do for all of your students".

"It goes far beyond that. But, it cannot be allowed to go any further".

"Why? Because I'm a child?"

"No. Because I am much too old. And _you_ deserve better".

She turned to him and shook her head. "Kara, I am almost as old as your father. That is not right".

She rolled her eyes. "Who cares? I certainly don't. The clan of old did that, didn't they? Paired the young women with the older men, because the women were supposed to breed like rabbits? I am not asking for children, Kuai, know that. I only ask that we trust one another's judgment".

Sub flinched at his name being used. "You don't understand".

Kara shrugged. "Oh, I do. You don't trust me. I trust you. Granted, I was a fool who didn't, half the time. But I do, now. I have my own home now. You wish to see me, then you come to me. I won't come here again, I am not welcome here anymore".

She walked away, leaving her former mentor utterly defeated.

He retired to his chamber, to think.

Did he really need to be alone anymore?

He may well have blown the last chance he had at having any normal semblance of life.


	5. Open Palm

**A/N: Oh fluff, how thee are my arch-enemy. Well, I had a go. Steamy fluff? Lime fluff? I'd rather have strawberry fluff. ;) Making Sub sweet is hard, not that he is horrible or anything. Anyway, thank you for the love. There was an explosion of it, which I did not expect. And that is this finished! Another MK story is coming up soon... Peace! :D**

Open Palm

 _Five months later_

Sub-Zero stood, on the porch, of Kara's home. She'd chosen to live in Outworld, which made things difficult for him. Then again, this was Kara he was talking about. She never made anything easy for him. Easy for her would be an oddity.

He knocked on her door, and tried to clear the ever increasing lump in his throat.

He felt like a young man again, trying to impress a woman, and acting as if he knew everything, posing as a favourable suitor.

Sub didn't know much about dating. Yes, he'd tried to 'date', but he could never put that before the clan.

The Lin Quei were of the utmost importance to him. Nothing came before them. Nothing was as important as them.

So, when she answered the door, his mind went blank, and so now he was winging it.

She had a right to be angry with him. He just hoped she didn't hit him, or worse, beat him to a pulp.

* * *

Kara looked at the visitor and felt a smile itching at her mouth. She stifled it, and just nodded to Sub, and motioned for him to come in. He did so and immediately caught the scent of food.

"Ah, I'm preparing sushi. Dad loves it".

 _Dad? Jakal? Oh shi..._

Jakal walked down the stairs, saw Sub, and his eyes narrowed. However, he kept his tone pleasant. For Kara's sake.

"Grand-Master, what a...". He looked at his daughter, who was fidgeting with her bracelet, clearly feeling uncomfortable. "Pleasant surprise. I was wishing to speak with you. In _private_ , of course. But, as it is time for dinner, would you like to join us?"

Sub nodded graciously, and Jakal went back upstairs.

* * *

"Kara. I am not here to cause trouble".

Kara looked at him, and shrugged. "Well, Dad looks like he is going to kill you, so trouble may well be happening. Just, try not to break anything, okay? I can't afford to renovate this place. And no, I didn't tell him, or Mom about our little 'tiff'. They both just knew, by looking at me". She picked up a small plate, with a piece of sashimi on it. "Here, try some, see if you like it. I need to make some more anyway".

Sub took the plate, and ate the sashimi. It tasted good, she's done a good job. He put the plate down, and looked around her home.

* * *

It was a two-story place, outside of the bustling city, so fairly quiet. The living and dining area were connected, and a small bathroom door was near the stairs.

It was simple, but a decent enough place to live.

Kara turned around, with a plate in each hand, and five more which she used her telekinesis to move. She placed all of the plates onto the table, and shouted up to her father.

* * *

Their meal went without much talk, which both Sub and Kara appreciated.

It was only after the meal, did Jakal pull his leader aside, and Kara knew not to intervene.

She left her home, with the excuse that she forgot to buy a few things, and so, was headed to the marketplace.

* * *

"One thing. What are you playing at? My daughter isn't just there for you to shout at. You 'claim' you care about her. But I don't think you do. All she is to you, is someone to bully".

Sub reasoned with him. "I have mistreated her, not with the intention of hurting her, but to make her see that she needed to grow up a little. Yes, she is still young, but that is no excuse for her to be acting childish. I never meant to hurt her, or make her cry".

Jakal turned and looked at him, analysing his look. "So, it is true. I'd heard a few rumors, but, I wasn't sure whether or not to believe them. Why her? It's a little creepy too, considering you've seen her grow up. I'd have thought you, if you wanted someone, would go for someone your own age".

"She's grown into a strong, capable woman. Why her? I do not fully understand why. And I find your mentioning of my age, compared to hers ironic, considering that you are married to a Goddess, who is what, seventy years old than you? How is this differing from you and Tiama?"

Jakal scratched his beard. "I know. It's just, it's _you_ we are talking about". He walked forwards. "Be honest with me here. Do you love Kara?"

His leader's leaders stomach felt like it had little butterflies, that fluttered their fragile wings around in it. He took some time to think about that.

Did he love Kara? Did he just admire her?

Jakal walked in front of him. "You don't know, do you?"

Sub shook his head. "I don't. I've known her as an acolyte for so long. Knowing her as anything other than that? I do feel something, but it's nothing concrete. I won't act on it".

Jakal half smiled. "Good, don't have to kick your ass then".

The front door opened and Kara walked in, with a bag of groceries. She looked at her dad, then Sub and tried to gauge the atmosphere.

"Well, dad isn't strangling you, and there's no blood, so I think this went well...right?"

Jakal knew Sub was lying about something. When he looked at Kara, his usual scowling face became a happy one. She made the man grin.

"I knew you were lying. You want to act on it. Just be careful, alright?"

Kara became embarrassed and walked past them, and into the kitchen.

"In other words, he's saying don't knock me up".

Sub shook his head. "I don't want children".

Kara seconded that. "Neither do I. And come on dad, you know how babies are made. There's no way we would have one, I've not been near him".

She laughed, and Jakal went red. "Didn't need to know that. Ahem, anyway. Tiama is fine with this. In fact, she was really happy for you two".

Kara drank some water, and grinned. "Dad, she's happy about most things. Look, I want you to know that". She walked up to him, and held his hands. "If I wasn't happy, you know how I get when unhappy. I turn into 'full on asshole kid' mode. I stomp, shout, sometimes I cry. I understand your fears. Sub is surly, quite abrupt, and does get loud sometimes. But he isn't like that with me, most of the time. He's actually kinda sweet".

Jakal burst out laughing, leaving Sub mortified. "Who'd have thought it? The great Sub-Zero is actually rather 'sweet'. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, especially not Hanzo. He'd laugh his ass off".

Kara didn't like that. "Why? Because a man dares to be nice? Why do people make fun of nice men? What, are men supposed to beat the crap out of women, and be bastards? That is unfair dad. _You_ are nice, why make fun of that? You're making fun of yourself then, right?"

Jakal sighed and pulled his daughter into a hug. "It was a joke, sweetie. And no, men shouldn't be like that. We just have issues. I'm sorry. I need to go, it's getting late. I'll tell your mom you're okay".

Kara smirked and moved away, and when she was halfway up the stairs, she shouted. "Tell her I have the leader of the Lin Quei underneath me, so now, I lead him".

Both Jakal and Sub coughed, and he latter had to sit down, before he fell down. "I am really sorry. She got that from me".

Sub couldn't speak, he was too flustered.

 _Fuck me..._

Kara heard that. "What, now? Don't think that'd be appropriate with my dad being here".

Jakal blinked rapidly. "I'm going to leave". He walked to the front door, waved behind him, and left.

* * *

Kara came back downstairs soon afterward, and was now wearing baggy pajamas. She was surprised to see that Sub was still there.

"Mulling over what I said? It was a joke". She sat by him, and frowned, when he didn't respond. "I'm not going to jump you, have a little more faith in me. I may say it, but, saying it and actually _doing_ it are two different things".

When nothing was heard, apart from their breathing for a good few minutes, Kara sighed and got up. "I'm headed to bed. I'll make a portal for you to go back to the temple. Unless, you want to stay?" When he didn't reply, Kara just walked past him, opened her patio doors, and created a portal.

"Stop being mysterious, I don't want to read your mind again".

After saying that, she felt a chill hit her back. She went to turn, but Sub's hands on her shoulders stopped her. She kept shivering, but it wasn't from the cold. "You confuse me. You talk of much more than mere advances, and yet, when I do this, you panic".

Kara's nervous laugh gave off way too much, he knew she was nervous now, and that made her want to kick herself. "Panic? No. It's been a while, a HELL of a long while since any man has bothered, other than dirty glares, and muttered obscenities".

His voices deepened, making her bit her lip. "You think I'd treat you the way they do?"

She shook her head. "Never".

He added. "And it's been even longer for me".

Kara's stomach was doing flips, and she felt drips on her jumper. She was melting the ice on his fingertips. "You're ruining my clothing".

He shook his head. "No, _you_ are".

She huffed out a laugh. "Shut up, smart ass. So, I take this means you're staying?"

She didn't need an answer. She closed the portal, the doors, and then locked them.

Kara went into her bedroom, Sub joined her, and she felt anticipation jump around in her stomach. But, this was new for both of them, neither wished to just jump straight into something.

But when he kissed her, she certainly wasn't going to stop it, or try to lead it into something else.

The slight scratch of his beard made her feel giddy, and she couldn't help but chuckle.

She cuddled against him, and he happily obliged.

* * *

Things progressed slowly for the, couple? They didn't give themselves a label, as of yet.

He was busy with clan duties, and Kara helped people in Outworld, and Earthrealm. Getting them food, places to stay, and healing them, if they were sick or injured. It often tired her out daily, and she'd end up taking showers and eating somehow, whilst being half asleep.

When they did see each other, it was never for long periods of time, maybe a few days at most. Sub did ask Kara if she wished to rejoin the Lin Quei, but she said no.

 _The trainees would think I was only let back into there because I was sleeping with you. They would never take me seriously._

She had a point though, Sub couldn't deny that. The trainees would indeed think that.

That saddened him. They shouldn't think that. He believed that Kara was a great fighter, and that she could help teach the clan their rules, and train them to fight.

One morning, Sub left for the portal, but came back again, which surprised Kara.

"Did you forget something?"

He said nothing, merely walked up to her. He took her hands, and put the plate down, that she had in one.

He had something planned, and Kara was slowly working out what that was.

"Don't you need to be with the clan?"

"They know what they are doing. One day without me won't make them forget".

Kara smirked. "Perhaps they will love it. Their 'tyrannical' leader isn't there".

Sub smirked back, and pulled her up the stairs.

Then, realisation hit, like a ton of bricks...

"Wait, is this...are we? Oh Gods".

He stopped walking and looked at her. "Yes, I am nervous. Why now? Can't you wait till later when I look less, disheveled?"

She received no answer.

* * *

When the two got tow the top of the stairs, Kara played a cruel trick on him. She picked him up, using her telekinesis and wouldn't put him down. He wriggled around, and fought like hell, but could not stop her. She wrapped his arms around his back, to stop them flailing around. She bound his legs too

She sat down on her bed and grinned. "Well, this is something else, hmm? Try and stop me".

Her former mentor struggled to move his arms. "No? Come on, you're much stronger than me. Little old me, subdued you? How wonderful".

He growled. "Kara, put me down".

She thought on that for a minute or two, and nodded. "Okay". She put him down, standing up, but wouldn't let him move his arms.

Kara stood and walked up to him. She kissed him, and stroked the long, thin scar, on his face. He flinched, before kissing her in return.

She placed her hands on the fasteners of his robes, and undid them. She traced his muscles, on his chest and back. "Not so cold now, are we?"

Sub growled again, and tried to fight her binds. "Not so vocal, either".

Her smirk returned again. "I figured I'd have some fun with this. I _am_ allowed to have fun, right?"

Sub nodded. Her hands went down to his navel, where a thin line of black hair ran, and disappeared, under his trousers.

"KARA!"

She snickered. "Oh, NOW he speaks. Nope. I like this setup way too much".

Sub was having none of it. " . Go. Now".

"Oooh, someone's cranky. Hmm". She let one hand dip below the waistline of his trousers, and he lost it. His eyes darkened, and swirls of ice started whipping around Kara. She removed her errant hand. "Okay, frosty. You can stop your ice whirlwind now, I've had my fun. Well, not nearly enough of it but, I see you don't like it it, so...".

The icy winds subsided, and Kara let him go free.

Sub-Zero wore that dangerous grin again, and his eyes sparkled with intent.

"Shouldn't have freed me".

He stalked Kara and threw her down, and onto her bed. He hovered over her, and froze her wrists, and ankles. She whined, but decided to let him play his game. She'd get him back for it at some point. Wrestle him for the position of 'Top Dog'.

She pretended to get angry, but he knew she wasn't.

But what she whispered really pissed him off.

"Jokes on you. I can still throw you around".

Her giggle was silenced by him kissing her.

* * *

Afterwards, when they were cuddling, Sub said something that resonated with Kara.

"I've been thinking".

She laughed. "Well, that's a problem".

He faked a snarl. "The clan will need younger blood to lead it soon. I feel I am too old to lead them".

Kara shrugged and playfully punched him in the arm. "Well, you led me, and I'm not easily led".

Her statement was obviously about what had just occurred, and that made Sub grin like an idiot. "Since I also feel that I am too old to be fathering a child, I have been thinking about adoption".

"I like that idea. Adopt an older kid too, they always get left behind, in favour of the tiny, cute toddlers".

He agreed. "An older child, to bring up, to lead the clan, when I am far too old". He stopped, and his tone became poignant. "When I'm gone".

Kara snuggled back against his chest, and kissed the back of his hand. "That is a really good idea. Plus, with us being together, the kid will have a mom and a dad. We can both look after him, or her. I take it a boy though?"

Sub nodded. "Yes. It isn't that I am against a woman taking the reigns, the clan may not feel the same way, however".

"Well, I am sure there are orphanages in Outworld, and Earthrealm. We can check them out, and see if we get approved. If it goes well, maybe adopt more than one?"

Sub chuckled, and kissed her cheek. "While I appreciate your enthusiasm, more than one? Really?"

Kara stuck her tongue out at him. "What? We may be decent parents, you never know".

"Lets discuss it with your parents first, get their opinion. They may well want blood related grandchildren".

"No, they'll be fine with it. They want grand-kids, I know that much. Even if they aren't related, they will be over the moon".

She moved up, and looked at him. "Love you, icy bastard".

He frowned. "The last bit...hah. And I love you".

* * *

After looking in a few orphanages, Sub-Zero and Kara both had one particular boy in mind, whom they liked, got along well with, and was already training in the Dragon style of fighting, a style he used himself.

He was eight years old, and Chinese. He was a shy child, but when either Kara or Sub talked about fighting, he lit up and was really eager to learn more. He seemed to latch on to her, and that made her maternal instinct kick in, an instinct she never thought she had.

They applied for permission to adopt him, which would take time.

They also asked him, if they could change his name, which he and the orphanage manager agreed too.

* * *

Six months later, their adoption was given the go ahead, so the couple picked up their little boy and brought him back to their home, in Outworld.

Jakal and Tiama were overly emotional, all she could do was squeal and cry. And all he could do was bawl over the fact that he was now a Grandfather.

The two vowed to dote on their grand-child. Leaving him wanting-for-nothing. To spoil him rotten, which Kara and Sub did not agree with, not one bit.

Of course, they wanted him to be happy. But they felt spoiling him may make him greedy, later in life.

* * *

Kara and Sub had thought long and hard on his new name. But, when Kara came up with one, it had him tearing up...

... _Zhang-Bi..._ after his brother.

The cryromancer now had a son, a woman who loved him...

...And, his clan had a _future_.


End file.
